charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Witcheroo (comic book)
The Old Witcheroo is the second comic in the Charmed Comics Volume 4 series and the twentieth issue overall in the comic collection created by Paul Ruditis, published by Zenescope Entertainment. Writing and Design Cover By: David Seidman Creator: Paul Ruditis Writer: Paul Ruditis Artist: Dean Kotz Colorist: TBA Letterer: Jim Campbell Editor: Ralph Tedesco Publisher: Zenescope Entertainment Date of Release: March 21, 2012 (tentative date) Quick Summary "Magical beings run amuck in the streets sending the powerless into hiding. Cut off from the Elders, the Angels of Destiny, and much of the Magical Community, there is no one to turn to for help. All hope seems lost in a world in which The Charmed Ones are no longer Charmed. "Paul Ruditius Returning Characters Plot With six months having past since Paige Matthews exposed the Mercer family as criminals, Phoebe Halliwell gives birth to her and Coop's second daughter as Coop stands beside her and Leo Wyatt stands by as her midwife. Phoebe then reveals that she has named the girl Parker. In order to celebrate the birth of the newest addition to the Halliwell family, Coop gives Henry a cigar while Paige and Piper tend to Phoebe and Parker. : Henry magically transforms the cigar into a teddy bear for young Parker, revealing that mortals now possess magic and former magical beings now possess no power. It is also revealed Leo has had to keep his wings exposed for the past six months; a feat that has exhausted him. Phoebe tells her sisters that she wishes their eldest sister Prue could have been at Parker's birth as well, but Paige notes that Prue has been really busy lately as Phoebe expresses her dislike of how things have now become. Phoebe looks at her new daughter and apologizes to her for bringing her into a world with magic, but having none of her own to protect her daughter from it. : Prescott Street is then revealed showing what Phoebe meant when she expressed a dislike for how things have become: flying cars with wings, snow/iceberg covered roofs, horse-drawn carriages, candy canes and lolly pops growing from the ground, iceberg lawns and a clown head perched on top of another house. : Piper then states that she has never imagined nap time would include Leo and Henry displays being affected by his newly acquired powers. Paige recalls how she when her powers first were discovered, she was exhausted all the time. The three sisters reveal they miss their powers and Piper states that she is shocked by the fact she misses her own. : Outside Halliwell Manor, Phoebe's boss Elise Rothman from the Bay Mirror arrives at the door and when the sisters answer, Elise reveals that there's a strange woman hiding in the bushes outside the Manor. Piper comments on how she misses the days when demons were their only problems. The woman is then revealed to be their neighbor, known as Mrs. Javitz as Piper greets her. The woman admits to being curious because she heard screaming. : Piper explains that her sister Phoebe just gave birth and Mrs. Javitz wonders why she's having a home birth when the doctors can just pop the baby out as if it was nothing. Piper says that Phoebe hasn't embraced magical doctors or magic in general like Mrs Javitz has. Not taking interest in what Piper has to say, Mrs. Javitz questions Piper if she likes the dress she is wearing, calling it "witch-chic". She then She then says that the girls shouldn't be afraid to embrace the magic and that the Manor could do with a little makeover because it stands out so much on the street because of it's normality. : Piper says she'll keep that in mind but they must return to Phoebe. Piper explains to Elise that Mrs. Javitz has only gotten worse since she turned into "Witchiepoo". Piper also comments that magic was so much easier to handle when only a few people had it and when it was a secret. Elise tells Piper that magic is all that they're reporting and that they are the biggest news stories ever; she reveals that some people thought it might be the end of the world, to which Piper says that it might be because people don't know the rules, responsibilities and repercussions that come with using magic and that everyone is using it for whatever they want. : Elise asks if there is anyway for the Charmed ones to get their powers back but Piper doesn't know what can be done and she is afraid to think what may happen next. Elise explains that the new emergence of "magical gangs" is what's being reported now - groups of youth with magic powers that compliment each other so they can commit crimes. Piper explains that she thought that the government's "magic squads" were bad enough and then asks Elise to go see Phoebe because she's been expecting her. Elise says she won't worry Phoebe with any magic-related news. : As Phoebe welcomes Elise, she tells her boss that she's thankful to see a face from the outside world as Elise presents her with flowers, which she places in a vase and uses magic to make them more vibrant and luscious. Elise over Parker and Phoebe says that while her powers weren't particularly active she still misses them. Elise tells Phoebe that she is sure that the world will right itself eventually, but Phoebe isn't so sure. Elise then informs Phoebe that the publisher of her book has pushed back the date of the book release as she explains the publisher thinks who needs a book about finding love when you can say a love spell? Phoebe explains to Elise that love spells can be dangerous. : Phoebe states that sine they have no way of contacting the Elders or the Angel of Destiny, there is no one to maintain control anymore. The Charmed Ones also expresses concern over whether or not Parker possesses magic or if she was born powerless like her, her sisters and Piper and Paige's children and says that she feels they are running out of time. : A Leprechaun, in a disguise, arrives at Halliwell Manor as expresses his anxiousness about how the sisters' neighbor is eying him. Piper says that he's the twentieth member of the magical community to come to the manor in the last four months. He's displeased that Piper and Paige saw through his disguise. He notes that now there's no longer magic nor a magical community either. : Piper tells him that she and her sisters don't know whats going on and asks if he could tell the other members of the magical community that they don't know either. She says that the neighbors talk enough without random, odd-looking strangers appearing at the house. The leprechaun says that everyone, not just the Charmed Ones, are cut off, so he's on his own now that magic has switched sides - and that things are getting worse. : The Leprechaun explains that the Government already knew about magic and now that it's switched they want to know why. Paige says that they've heard rumors as he says that the Government is rounding up any people who do not display magical powers in order to try and determine what makes them different from everyone else. Paige questions how they could possibly do that, but Piper says it's because there's now more magical users than them, who are powerless. : Piper states that no good will come if the sisters are locked away as the Leprechaun says that he's heard rumors about experiments, even dissection. Paige thinks that it's insanity, but Piper says it's fear - that the government doesn't know where the magic came from so they want to track it back to it's source. : Piper expresses thoughts of Rennek being the one behind the switch and since they haven't seen him since he kidnapped Leo months ago, before all the magical mayhem started, he must have something to do with it. The Leprechaun explains that the magical community have come to the sisters because they're scared, but that he'll help them if they need it. Piper thinks that they just might. : As the Leprechaun leaves Halliwell Manor, Piper gives him an address to go to, saying it's a place that can keep him safe. The Leprechaun expresses appreciation the help. Piper says goodbye to "Cousin Seamus!" as Mrs. Javitz is still spying outside. Piper tells Paige, Coop and Henry that Mrs. Javitz is going to be a big problem now that people are on the look out for people who don't have powers. Coop tells her that it's all a big concern, and he can't contact anyone at Cupid's Temple for help. Elise says that they have a good team at the Manor as Henry wonders if there's anything that they can do to help, since only a few of their allies have magic now, and he hardly knows how to use his powers. : Paige says that Henry's right, what can they do? They can't help anyone, not even themselves. She said it was hard enough when her powers disappeared, hard enough when Henry Jr.'s powers emerged, but now that the Book of Shadows has faded, everything they had is gone. Paige continues and says she hasn't felt this helpless in a long time. Piper understands how she feels, but Elise notes that just because they don't have magic it doesn't mean that they are powerless. : Leo and Phoebe come downstairs to join Piper, Paige, Coop, Elise and Henry. Piper says they should be resting but Leo tells them that they have always succeeded when they utilized what magic was still around them. Phoebe says that she can't rest when the doorbell keeps ringing and that it looks like Piper has formed a war council. Piper says she has and that Leo is right, that they can't give up and that they just have to find a way to use the magic that is available to them. : She says that they may have lost their powers and ability to cast spells, but they've still got friends and family with magic, that there's a former magical community who needs their help and that there's a current magical community who have no clue what they're doing. She says that they need to stop focusing on them and use what's available, but first they have to do something with the house. : Outside, Piper is helping Elise and Henry about how to use their powers. Elise is weary, not wanting to overdo it but Piper thinks that isn't possible given the state of the street. Henry says that if that's the case he always thought the Manor could do with some Gargoyles. Piper thinks its a good idea, since they ward off evil. : Mrs Javitz hounds Piper again and says she was right about the Manor, and Piper agrees. The Manor is not that much different, but Elise has made the grass grow, and the hedges seem overgrown with some actually growing up the sides of the Manor. The windows are now all stained glass and they seem to glow, and there's also several Gargoyles mounted on the roof, overlooking the street. It's still, however, rather normal-looking compared to the rest of Prescott Street. : Mrs Javitz says that people were starting to talk. Not her - of course. Piper says that she just needed to find people with the right powers. Mrs. Javitz chimes in, saying she understands - her husband only has random useless glimpses of the future. She's curious to know what Piper's power is. But Piper says that, like a woman's age, shouldn't be asked either. Mrs. Javitz leaves after Piper hears an explosion, as the woman's grandchildren are causing a ruckus. Piper says that it was bad enough when they had to hide their powers but now it's even worse that they have to hide the fact that they don't have any magical powers. : Piper tells Elise and Henry thank you for helping to blend them in, but now it's time to focus their attention on what's important - to focus on figuring out what Rennek is plotting and says that he must be mobilizing his demonic forces waiting for the right moment to attack. She says she has no idea what he's got planned but she knows it's definitely something extremely evil. : The Darklighter Rennek is then revealed to be basking in the sun where a large, blue male being is fanning him while he is being fed grapes by a green female being. Previews 9x20-preview1.jpg 9x20-preview2.jpg Trivia *Phoebe Halliwell has given birth to her daughter and named her Parker. *This title is based on the phrase "The old switcheroo", often referring to how twins trade places. *As part of a teaser, Paul stated that P.1 of Issue 20 is a visual throwback to an earlier issue & in memory of the artist that started with us on Charmed comics. And that it also ties the comics together nicely as the story continues to grow and take us in a new direction. Notes *Piper appears to be wearing Little Red Riding's cape that she wore in the episode "Happily Ever After" to travel to the Fairytale Fortress. *The image of Piper is based on a 2 season 5 promo shots of Holly Marie Combs.The appearance of Piper's face is also reminiscent of a still from the season 7 episode, "Once in a Blue Moon". *The Book of Shadows along with a Leprechaun, Fairy and Unicorn appear with Piper on the cover. *An illustration of the entry entitled "Scrying for Something Lost" is shown in the Book of Shadows. *On February 23, 2012, Paul Ruditis tweeted about the comic, saying: :"Another thing I love today? This double page spread in Issue 20. Can't wait for you all to see it. So much fun." Piper_RedRidingHood.jpg Piper_Season5_TheOldWitcheroo.jpg Piper_Season5_TheOldWitcheroo2.jpg Piper_TheOldWitcheroo_Season7.jpg References Category: Charmed Comics Category: Out of Universe Category: Charmed Comics Volume 4